1. Field of the Invention
The :field of invention relates to rotary brush structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved rotary scrubber apparatus wherein the same is directed to the clearing of various workpieces such as dishes, pots, pans, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Scrubber apparatus of various types have been employed in the prior art for the cleaning of various components such as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,871 indicating a rotary brush directed for rotation by fluid pressure.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a fluid impermeable housing mounting a rotary brush, wherein the housing is arranged to prevent fluid access therewithin to permit ease of cleaning of the housing, with the brush having a deflecting shield mounted circumferentially relative to the brush to deflect fluid relative to a user.